<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Careful What You Wish For by tayanika</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25650004">Careful What You Wish For</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/tayanika/pseuds/tayanika'>tayanika</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>SHINee</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, Non-Consensual Touching, Sexual Confusion</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2011-08-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2011-08-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 12:47:09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>732</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25650004</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/tayanika/pseuds/tayanika</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p> Minho was practically asking for it. And so his wish was Jonghyun's command....</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jongho - Relationship</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Careful What You Wish For</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>A/N: Based on this incident that happened some 8 years ago: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RD5OEnsgedk<br/>This was written for my friend Mayu and was originally posted on my Livejournal fic account: https://yurr-heart-out.livejournal.com/2521.html</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div>
  <p>--------------------------------------------<br/>
<br/>
</p>
</div><p><a id="cutid1" name="cutid1"></a>When one is persistent, you’d think that what they are after was the one they really wanted. But not all of them realize that sometimes, they really have to be careful what they wish for.<br/>
 <br/>
Minho was of them. He really persists on letting Jonghyun on, thinking the older wouldn’t mind. But he was very much mistaken. Very much mistaken indeed.<br/>
 <br/>
And so it happened. The thing almost all of the other SHINee members are expecting to happen for months now. Jonghyun snapped.<br/>
 <br/>
But of course, being as classy as he always was, he pretends he’s not. He’s good at hiding his feelings. He’s a master of it. Not even Minho could top him on that class. Now Minho’s at a loss for words. His lips still tingling from that brief kiss they shared. And now he doesn’t know what to do. He tried to pass it off as just a joke. A crazy joke that almost all of his other hyungs at Super Junior does, especially Heechul. But it had been his first. With a boy anyway.<br/>
 <br/>
Jonghyun didn’t care of course. He’d been goaded by Minho a dozen times before and he didn’t complain. He never knew if Minho knew that he was bi but of course that doesn’t change anything. He's going to get back for more.<br/>
 <br/>
That night they finished rehearsing quite early and had to leave the concert hall at once so they can freshen up for dinner at the hotel they're staying at. Minho was still restless and didn’t notice that he was alone in the room he shares with Onew who had already gone down to join the others at the dining hall. He was submerged in his own thoughts that he didn’t realize he was folding and refolding the same shirt for the last 10 minutes and that he hasn’t even packed half of his things in his bag.<br/>
 <br/>
And that Jonghyun has just slipped inside the room, making sure the door was shut tight and locked.<br/>
 <br/>
Minho snapped out of it when he felt hands encircle his waist. And of course, being as athletic as he is, his reflexes worked a marvel and he found himself launching at whoever dared to assault him like that by catching the hands first then twisting them up a little so that whoever it was can’t get away from him.<br/>
 <br/>
But of course, Jonghyun has his own little secrets too and one of them is that he spent years training Taekwondo as child and would have earned a black belt if he hadn’t realize that his purpose in life was to sing. And so, he dodged the attack, a lot quicker than Minho expected and he found himself, unbelievably, pinned on the couch with the older boy quickly straddling his lap. Minho didn’t even get to protest when a set of lips found their way to his own and a tongue plunges almost rudely in his mouth.<br/>
 <br/>
The kiss was intense, nothing like Minho ever felt before. Nothing like he's ever experienced with past girlfriends. Nothing like he's ever expected from any lover. And when he felt a moan trying to get out of him, he didn't even bother to stop it. And Jonghyun’s pride just took flight at his reaction and quickly set to work.<br/>
 <br/>
The shirt was the first to come off. Then the belt. And then his boxers and jeans came pooling at his feet. Jonghyun was unbelievably fast as Minho's football reflexes and he suddenly realizes that older guy has also taken his clothes off. But Minho didn’t care.<br/>
 <br/>
Those luscious lips never left him. The feel of that wide expanse of slightly tanned skin felt good in his hands. The soft locks of hair were like cotton. And Minho didn’t want anything to end. Not yet.<br/>
 <br/>
And Jonghyun felt he wanted more. Because being victorious was addicting. And so he felt his way down to Minho’s beautifully toned abs very much like his own, and went down further until he felt the mass of hair impertinently hiding what would soon be his.<br/>
 <br/>
Minho felt those hands ever so slightly go down. And he felt blissfully satisfied. It is going to happen. And not a single word of negation would ever stop it. And so, to make it easier for his new found lover, he guided those divinely soft hands to their destination.<a id="cutid1-end" name="cutid1-end"></a></p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>